


Vertrauen

by Kyhiala



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyhiala/pseuds/Kyhiala





	Vertrauen

„Entspann dich einfach.“ 

Law schnaubte. „Da sagst du so einfach.“   
Zorro grinste. „Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit nennt man sowas.“ 

„Oh, Lorenor-ya, du hast ja neue Wörter gelernt.“  
„Ach, halt doch die Klappe“, brachte Zorro augenrollend ob der spöttischen Bemerkung hervor. „Und jetzt entspann dich wirklich und überlass mir die Führung. Ich weiß, was ich tue.“ 

Trafalgar Law seufzte. „Ich vertraue dir ja, aber du musst selbst zugeben, dass das hier nicht dein Spezialgebiet ist.“ 

Zorro winkte ab. Eine Sekunde später sah er, was Law meinte. Einen Schritt weiter und er wäre die Klippe hinunter gestürzt. Wie waren sie denn hier hin gekommen?


End file.
